a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a random number generator for selecting a limited number quantity from a predetermined number quantity and having a casing with a space for receiving number bodies and a display area adjacent thereto and connected to the space.
b) Description of the Related Art
Random number generators of this type are used for assisting the choice of numbers to be marked off in number games of chance, such as e.g. Lotto or Toto. Such a mechanical random number generator is described in EP 90 106 936.9. The known random number generator comprises a casing with a space for receiving number bodies and a display area adjacent thereto and connected to the space, the latter being constructed with rounded marginal areas and the display area in the form of an elongated rectangle is connected by its longitudinal side to one side of the space. The number bodies used and which are in each case provided with a number or numerical sequence, are in each case small, circular disk or plates, which are mixed in the space or in the mixing space or in the drum of the random number generator by a corresponding mixing movement of the generator.
In order to make a draw, through a corresponding movement the number body or plates are allowed to fall into the display area, so that in this way the drawn random numbers can be read off. Even if the mixing space and display area are geometrically designed in such a way that, as in the prior art, a bridge formation of bridging with several plates and therefore a mutual restraint of the number bodies with respect to one another is prevented, so as to arrive at a clear draw result, e.g. in the mixing space such undesired bridge formations can arise. The free movement of one or other number body can consequently be prevented.